leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Map (League of Legends)
Map]] The Maps or Fields of Justice are areas in League of Legends where players play champions and battle against one another in order to achieve victory. While there are different maps for each game mode, some maps have different skin variants based on seasonal or story events. The most widely used map for seasonal events is Summoner's Rift. Lore , or in the at all, and neither is the Institute of War, and so The League of Legends.}} As a direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Valoran's key magicians – including many powerful summoners – came to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systemic way. They formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose was to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer. The League resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout Valoran. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a champion; the champions, leading mindless minions generated by novice summoners manipulating a Nexus, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction’s Nexus. These arenas are collectively referred to as "The Fields of Justice". The fights in the various Fields of Justice over which the League presides are not only of great political interest to Valoran, but also of great social interest. The League magically transmits the sights and sounds of the action as it unfolds to specially built arcane receivers located in key settlements throughout Valoran. Watching a fight in a Field of Justice is one of the more popular entertainment activities Valoran's denizens engage in. Maps ;Playable Maps : See also Arena (Teamfight Tactics) * The Summoner's Rift - The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as the Summoner's Rift. This battleground is known for the constant conflicts fought between two opposing groups of Summoners. Traverse down one of three different paths in order to attack your enemy at their weakest point. Work with your allies to siege the enemy base and destroy their Nexus! There are three major routes in Summoner's Rift namely: top lane, mid lane, and bottom lane. Each lane has two outer turrets and assigned champions. The top lane consists of fighter melee champions, , , and , or commonly referred to as AD. The mid lane consists of or AP carries. The bottom lane is made up of or ADC, and . The Jungle is a sub-lane where Junglers are assigned to control the buffs and set up ganks. The jungle is made up of monsters with the ' being the only non hostile monster and the and being the only epic monsters on the map of Summoner's Rift.'' * '''The Howling Abyss - The Howling Abyss is a bottomless crevasse located in the coldest, cruelest, part of the Freljord. Legends say that, long ago, a great battle took place here on the narrow bridge spanning the chasm. No one remembers who fought here, or why, but it is said that if you listen carefully to the wind you can still hear the cries of the vanquished tossed howling into the Abyss. There is only one lane in the 'Howling Abyss. you cannot or heal in base, but there are heals near the turrets at the edge of the map'' ;Discontinued / Event Maps * '''The Butcher's Bridge - Once an ancient stone bridge leading to a temple entrance, it’s been kept up haphazardly and primarily serves now as a connection between the slaughter docks and one of Bilgewater’s slums. * The Cosmic Ruins - The Cosmic Ruins are a corrupted corner of a once-great world that has been harvested and ejected into the vast emptiness of space. A black hole looms in the center of the map, pulling all survivors into the infinite depths of the Dark Star. * The Crash Site - crash landed on a remote alien world. It is the job for the crew of the Morning Star to save him from the planets dangerous wildlife as well as escape from . *'The Crystal Scar' - The Crystal Scar was once known as the mining village of Kalamanda, until open war between Demacia and Noxus broke out over control of its vast underground riches. Settle your disputes on this Field of Justice by working with your allies to seize capture points and declare dominion over your enemies! * The Substructure 43 - The Substructure 43 is located in the deep underbelly of The City. * The Twisted Treeline - Deep in the Shadow Isles lies a ruined city shattered by magical disaster. Those who venture inside the ruins and wander through the Twisted Treeline seldom return, but those who do tell tales of horrific creatures and the vengeful dead. '' * '''The Valoran City Park' - Valoran City Park is a favourite hot-spot for Star Guardians. It has since been attacked by creatures from the Void and is up to the Star Guardians to protect the city, expel the monsters, and save the day. Other Maps * Magma Chamber - Single-lane map, limited to tournament servers. * Proving Grounds - Single-lane map replaced by the Howling Abyss.RiotNome confirms Howling Abyss will replace Proving Grounds de:Richtfeld es:Field of Justice fr:Champ de Justice pl:Pole Sprawiedliwości pt-br:Campo da Justiça ru:Поле Правосудия zh:裁决之地 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Gameplay elements Category:Old lore Category:Old places Category:League of Legends Category:Map